a boy without golden legs
by krusherlover
Summary: Bagaimana jika Kobayakawa Sena bukanlah anak SMA dengan kaki emas, tapi hanya Kobayakawa Sena dengan kaki buntung? Dia jatuh cinta, terluka, dan bahagia. Kadang oleh orang yang berbeda, tapi akan selalu ada Riku disana. Sena & Riku, Hiruma/Sena, Hiruma/Mamori. [warning: (pre-)slash, OOC,AUish]


disclaimer: eyeshield 21 is not mine and I don't get any money from this.

a/n: Di cerita ini karakter kemungkinan akan terlihat OOC karena aku melihat bagaimana jika Eyeshield 21 tidak seperti yang di-canon dan dengan background yang berbeda.

/

Aku merasa aneh.

Ibuku membuatkan beberapa tangkup roti isi keju untuk sarapanku pagi itu. Dia tersenyum terus sepanjang sarapan dan menatapku dengan mata yang berseri-seri. Ayah membaca koran dengan santai seperti biasa dan memberikan senyuman kecil untuk membalas ucapan selamat pagiku. Segelas kopi yang tinggal separuh penuh ada di hadapannya, masih terkepul uap-uap hangat yang familiar. Aku tengah menggigit dan mengunyah roti pertamaku perlahan ketika Ibu menaruh segelas susu di samping piringku.

"Selai, Sena?"

Mulutku penuh sehingga aku hanya menggeleng.

Ibu mengusap rambut coklatku lembut, "Mamori akan menjemputmu nanti, jadi tetaplah bersamanya dan jangan pergi sendirian, oke?"

Mulutku masih penuh namun kali ini aku mengangguk.

Ibu melanjutkan aktivitasnya di dapur. Ayah masih membaca koran pagi sambil sesekali menyesap kopi dari cangkirnya. Sekarang, kopinya hampir dingin.

Segalanya terasa familiar.

Tapi tidak juga.

/

Kak Mamori menyodorkan kertas brosur ke pangkuanku. Aku mendongak.

"Nah, Sena, ini brosur aktivitas ekstrakulikuler—tak begitu lengkap tapi nanti kau bisa mendapatkan informasi lebih lengkap ketika pameran klub minggu depan—kemudian kau bisa lihat denah sekolah disini agar kau tidak tersesat, lalu—"

Kak Mamori sedang memberikan informasi yang penting. Bagaimana pun, aku adalah anak baru di Deimon High School ini. Banyak informasi yang harus aku dengarkan. Jadi, aku hanya mengangguk dan berusaha untuk mendengarkan semua apa yang dikatakan Kak Mamori.

Aku melewatkan beberapa kalimat terakhir.

"—kau bisa makan siang denganku jika kau mau, jadi jangan ragu-ragu, oke?"

Aku tak mau menganggu Kak Mamori dengan makan siang denganku, aku dengar gadis SMA lebih suka makan bersama teman gadisnya atau murid pria yang disukainya.

Aku bukan keduanya. Tapi, aku mengangguk saja.

"Aku harus ke ruang guru sebentar, kau bisa mengelilingi sekolah jika kau mau. Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dan berbarislah di lapangan bersama murid kelas satu yang lain begitu bel berbunyi, oke?"

Aku mengangguk lagi sebelum memulai hariku yang pertama sebagai murid SMA.

/

Aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub _American Football_, sama seperti Kak Mamori. Kak Mamori adalah manajer tim.

Aku adalah asisten manajer.

/

Aku memberikan handuk kepada Kapten yang wajahnya terus meneteskan keringat. Dia hanya menerima dalam diam dan meletakkan AK47 di atas bangku di antara kami.

Terkadang aku takut padanya, tapi tidak juga. Kapten terlihat menyeramkan di luar, ya. Namun, aku tahu hal itu tak sama dengan apa yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Kapten adalah salah satu orang yang paling kukagumi. Dia kadang-kadang bertindak hal-hal gila dan tak terduga. Di saat yang lain dia bisa menjadi orang yang sangat berwibawa dan berkharisma. Ada banyak sisi dalam dirinya yang sangat aneh... tapi aku menyukainya.

Aneh bukan?

Karena ketika aku memikirkan hal itu, aku merasa perutku seperti dipenuhi oleh kupu-kupu. Itu terdengar agak gila.

/

"Sena!"

Kak Mamori menyapaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalasnya dengan tangan kanan. Aku mengatur kursi rodaku agar menghadap ke arahnya. Dia menghampiriku dengan berlari kecil.

"Kau tidak akan percaya-!" Dia berseru, dia berseri-seri.

"Kak Mamori...?" Aku kebingungan.

"Kau masih ingat Riku? Kaitani Riku? Aku melihatnya berjalan keluar dari kantor Kepala Sekolah. Sepertinya dia akan transfer ke sekolah kita!"

Kak Mamori terlihat begitu senang.

Aku tidak. Tapi, aku memberikan senyuman yang tak meraih mataku.

/

Kaitani Riku bergabung dengan tim _American Football._ Setelah beberapa tes, Kapten menyeringai seraya mengumumkan bahwa Riku akan menjadi _runnerback _Deimon Devil Bats. Riku kemudian tersenyum kecil seraya memperkenalkan dirinya di hadapan semua anggota tim.

Ketika mata kami bertemu, dia memberikanku senyum tulus yang tidak kubalas.

/

Kapten membanting helmnya ke tanah sambil mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Kami nyaris kalah. Kami tahu kami lengah oleh Koigahama Cupid yang berhasil meraih angka dari tendangan. Jika kami mempunyai runnerback, kami masih mungkin membalikkan keadaan.

Riku tidak datang ke pertandingan.

Aku meraih tangan Kapten, menggenggamnya sesaat, lalu melepaskannya. Kapten terdiam, lalu duduk di bangku yang berada di sampingku.

Aku hanya bisa duduk diam di kursi rodaku.

/

Riku datang di _play_ terakhir dan menyelamatkan pertandingan.

Kapten marah, aku sedikit marah, tapi semuanya lega.

/

Kapten mengambil botol minum yang aku sodorkan ke arahnya. Tanganku yang polos bersentuhan dengan tangannya yang berkeringat, tak diselimuti sarung tangan seperti pemain yang lain.

"Hei, pendek," katanya, "Depan stasiun, jam tujuh. Kita harus mengambil beberapa perlengkapan baru."

Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

/

"_Kau harusnya lebih berani! Beranilah menolak! Jika kau tak bisa menolak atau membalas pukulan mereka, lari! Lari dari mereka!"_

"_Tapi, Riku, aku tidak bisa..."_

"_Mau kuajari?"_

/

Pergi bersama Kapten menyenangkan. Kurasa Kapten juga berpikiran seperti itu.

/

"Sena." Riku.

"Riku." Aku menghentikan video pertandingan yang sedang kutonton. Dua hari lagi kami akan menjalani pertandingan berikutnya.

"Ada kafe yang baru saja dibuka dekat stasiun. Aku ingin mencoba _hot chocolate _buatan mereka, tapi aku tak nyaman pergi sendirian. Kau mau kan pergi bersamaku? Aku traktir."

"Tapi..."

"_Please?_"

Aku masih tidak bisa menolak walaupun aku tahu tidak ada pukulan yang akan kuterima jika aku tidak mengiyakan ajakannya.

/

Riku mengajakku pergi ke berbagai macam tempat di sekitar Deimon dan selalu menemaniku berjalan pulang. Setelah belasan kali kami berhenti di depan rumahku, Riku memberanikan diri mencium pipiku.

Aku terkejut.

Aku melihat sekelebat bayangan agak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Kapten?

"Ah." Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Dia diam, malu, dan aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

/

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengatakan ini padamu sejak kita masih SMP, Sena. Kuharap aku tidak terlambat..."

/

Waktu berlalu. Aku jarang bertemu Kapten akhir-akhir ini.

Kak Mamori berkata padaku saat jam makan siang bahwa hari ini dia tak bisa berjalan pulang bersamaku. Kapten membutuhkan beberapa video pertandingan untuk dianalisis sehingga Kak Mamori harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai manajer hingga larut hari ini. Aku sebagai asisten manajer menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Sesungguhnya aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Kapten. Aku ingin bertanya, apakah benar dia bayangan yang aku lihat malam itu? Tapi Kak Mamori menolak dengan halus, dia tahu benar besok aku ada ujian penting dan tak mau menganggu belajarku. Aku mengangguk saja dan meneruskan makan siangku setelah membalas pamitnya.

/

Aku memutuskan untuk mengecek _Facebook_ seusai belajar. Aku pikir aku pantas mendapat istirahat setelah dua jam membaca sejarah Jepang. _Facebook_ bukan lagi menjadi sesuatu yang _hit_ di Deimon, tapi masih banyak yang menggunakannya selain aku.

Satu menit kemudian, aku menyesal mengapa aku tak melanjutkan belajarku.

Kak Mamori mengganti statusnya menjadi _in relationship_.

Aku memang tak pandai Bahasa Inggris, tapi rasa nyeri di dadaku sudah cukup menjadi tanda aku mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Apa yang berubah.

/

Kemudian semuanya kembali seperti saat aku masih SMP dan Kak Mamori duduk di bangku SMA.

Aku hanya punya Riku.

/

_Aku tidak dapat merasakan kakiku ataupun sakitku. Bius membuat separuh tubuhku mati rasa. Dengan bosan aku memandang ke luar jendela, mengabaikan keberadaan kursi roda yang berada di samping tempat tidur._

_Riku ada di sana. Dia melihatku dan aku melihatnya. Dia ada di sana dan aku ada di sini. Dari jendela lantai empat rumah sakit aku hanya bisa mengenali rambut kelabunya yang familiar._

_Itu adalah terakhir kali aku melihat Kaitani Riku._

/

Riku membantuku membereskan meja ruang klub. Dia juga mengangkat kotak berisi peralatan berlatih dan kotak pendingin berisikan botol minuman. Aku mengambil handuk-handuk yang basah oleh keringat dan memasukkannya ke keranjang cucian. Kata Kak Mamori, dia akan mencucinya besok saat para anggota tim berlatih di lapangan. Aku tidak bertanya, tapi dia memberitahuku juga dia tak bisa melakukannya sore ini karena dia dan Kapten harus pergi untuk suatu urusan.

Aku berharap dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku.

"Sena," kata Riku sambil mengelap keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Sebenarnya dia tak perlu membantuku, aku tak enak hati menahannya disini setelah latihan yang cukup berat hari ini. Tapi, aku tak bisa menolak tambahan bantuan. "Apa kau ada janji akhir minggu ini?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Monta mengajakku untuk mencari buku pelajaran pada hari Sabtu, tapi aku mengenal Monta sehingga aku tahu sahabatku itu pasti akan menundanya hingga minggu depan. "Tidak. Ada apa?"

"Mau pergi denganku?"

/

"Sena." Aku heran mengapa Riku suka sekali menyebutkan namaku sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Terima kasih sudah mau pergi denganku." Senyuman.

Dia selalu mengatakan itu saat mengajakku pergi. Itu membuatku bertanya-tanya.

"Sebenarnya, Riku," kataku hati-hati padanya yang mendorong kursi rodaku perlahan-lahan, seakan berusaha memperpanjang perjalanan dari stasiun ke rumahku sehingga punya waktu lebih banyak bersamaku. "Kenapa kau sering sekali mengajakku pergi? Kau juga selalu mentraktirku, sekeras apapun aku memaksamu untuk membiarkanku membayar. Kenapa?"

Dia berhenti.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali, Sena..." Aku diam saja, menunggu. "Aku tahu ini bodoh tapi aku menyesali setiap detik yang aku lalui tanpamu. Aku hanya ingin membayarnya—membayar semuanya—lalu kembali seperti dulu—kau ingat, kan—"

"Tapi, kamu tidak bisa," jawabku, "Dulu, aku punya dua kaki emas. Sekarang, aku punya dua kaki buntung."

Tak ada yang bersuara kecuali roda kursiku yang kurang oli berdecit saat kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

/

_Banyak orang berpikir Riku itu adalah sahabatku._

_Dia bukan. Tidak lagi._

/

"Ini yang namanya kesempatan kedua?"

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Mungkin, karena yang kutahu kesempatan kedua itu digunakan untuk mengganti kesempatan pertama. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada kaki emas, tidak ada lomba lari menyusuri sungai. Yang ada hanya aku dan kursi rodaku."

"Tidak apa, itu cukup."

/

Riku yang itu mengajariku bagaimana bisa berani. Riku yang itu memahat kakiku dan memperlihatkan emasnya. Riku yang itu akan mentraktirku segelas cokelat panas ketika aku berhasil mengalahkannya di lomba lari menyusuri sungai. Riku yang itu mendorongku ke jalanan dengan gusar tepat saat sebuah truk dengan roda-rodanya yang besar dan supirnya yang mengantuk melaju. Riku yang itu memberiku mimpi tapi juga menghancurkannya. Riku yang itu adalah pengecut yang hanya berani melihatku dari balik jendela sebelum pergi tak terlihat lagi.

Riku yang ini mencari aku setelah lama terbayang masa lalu. Riku yang ini menemukan aku dan selalu disisiku. Riku yang ini mencium pipiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku sejak dulu. Riku yang ini ada disaat aku jatuh cinta dan aku patah hati. Riku yang ini menawarkan aku dengan senyuman bahkan ketika aku tak membalasnya. Riku yang ini sedikit brengsek, serius, suka tersenyum padaku, selalu mentraktirku cokelat panas walaupun itu sebenarnya adalah minuman kesukaannya (bukan aku, dia tahu aku lebih suka sundae tapi tetap saja dia membelikanku cokelat panas. Dasar Riku.), _runnerback_ yang luar biasa, dan percaya pada kesempatan kedua.

Aku memberinya itu.

-end

A/N: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari K-drama School 2013 (semacam fusion E21/School 2013 kalau kalian melihatnya seperti itu). Gaya menulisku sudah banyak berubah jika mungkin kalian membaca karyaku yang lain. Aku harap hal itu tidak membuat kalian kebingungan. Aku tahu beberapa bagian yang tidak sesuai EYD atau/dan ada banyak kalimat tidak efektif, tapi aku sengaja menuliskannya seperti itu. Terakhir, aku harap kalian menikmati cerita ini! Tinggalkan review agar aku tahu tanggapan dari kalian ;)


End file.
